


cupids chokehold

by ppwiw202



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Musician Semi Eita, Pining, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppwiw202/pseuds/ppwiw202
Summary: a fic based on the song cupids chokehold by gym class heroes,i was listening to it in the car and just thought of semi so i just had to do thisalso, this is my first fanfic and i havent spellchecked it yet, and english isnt my first language either so this is kinda hardwe'll see if i even publish this but yeahidk if i ever mentioned it in the fic but their band isSemi-lead singer and bassistTendou-lead guitaristMakki-guitarist and background singerKonoha-drummerBtw he knows how to play guitar too, but he prefers bassall characters belong to Haruichi Furudate and haikyuui own the idea
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 1





	cupids chokehold

Living with Semi, a part time musician in a band and a college student, can be stressful. If he isn't stressing about school work and upcoming tests, he is playing on his bass connected to the amplifier to some old punk song or one of his own. It's a constant mess in our small, shared apartment because he 'doesn't have time' though we both know that he's just lazy. If he actually studied for his tests in time and put away the bass for more than 2 minutes he could easily help me clean up the mess we have caused (mostly him though). 

Even though he can be a mess and sometimes a pain in the ass, I love him. I don't know when or how but I just do. It's not really anything I would have the guts to tell him about, maybe in a friendly way. When we started to grow closer and get more comfortable around each other, we created our own secret handshake with small fistbumps and highfives. As childish as it is, we always do it when we see each other when we come home or meet out in public. 

One day when he was at his bands makeshift studio in Hanamaki's basement, I was left home alone with nothing to do. I thought of baking or cooking something but it would take too long, I didn't really have any other friends than Semi and his bandmates so I couldn't hang out with anybody. Why not hang with Semi and his band then? I didn't really wanna distract them while rehearsing for their upcoming gig in Semi's hometown, Miyagi. 

I thought about what the four boys might be doing, probably singing (half yelling during the chorus) and brainstorming ideas for new songs. I realized that I've never really listened to their music, I have only heard it when Semi was playing at home or the one time I went with him to Hanamaki's 'studio'. It's not that I think it's bad, I just haven't been listening to it. So I decided to take a listen and maybe. Just maybe, I would understand what the hell Semi talks about when he uses those hard punk slangs. 

Around 20 minutes later I heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened. 

"I thought you would be home by 11" I said, surprised that Semi had come home almost 3 hours earlier than planned. 

"Konoha didn't show up and Makki was meeting up with some girl from town, Tendou and I didn't have much to do, so we just went home" he said in a tired voice, "wait, is that our music? Since when do you listen to us?" 

"Maybe, BUT it was only because I was bored and had nothing to do, I'm not some huge fan so don't let it go to your head. But it’s not bad, I actually kinda like it" I said, defending myself as if I were caught doing something embarrassing. 

"You say you aint a fan? Oh how you break my heart dearest y/n'' he said dramatically while putting one hand on his chest with a fake sad face trying not to laugh at himself. I laughed a little at him before telling him to eat something and that I'm heading to the shower. After my shower I wanted to spend some time with him just chilling, like watching a movie or something. Just some quality time before he leaves for Miyagi, in 3 days. He'll be there for a week and then take the train back here to tokyo. I'll miss him, a lot. 

\---

Semi's POV

On the way to the train station I couldn’t stop thinking about that she actually likes our music. I don’t usually get so happy and giddy when people say they like our music, of course I get happy but when she said it, it kind of felt different.

I know it is because I like her, I have been for a while now. 

The bond me and my mom have is something I cherish a lot, I'm so happy I can turn to her for help and that’s why I wanted to call her and tell her about the girl I'm so deeply in love with.

I told my mom about her liking our music and that I’m sure I'll confess when I get back home from Miyagi. She is very supportive and she told me that she seems like a sweet girl and she’d like to meet her one day.

\--- 

y/n’s POV

It's been 10 days now and I'm at home, waiting for my favorite ash blonde guy to come home. It's currently 7 pm and his train stopped in tokyo around 6:30 so he should be home at any time now.

The sound of the door opening and a bag hitting the floor made me jump out of the couch and run to the door. I saw him hanging up his coat on the rack and then he looked up at me. I jumped up to him and hugged him with all the power I had. He hugged back and I thought I was going to cry, I really need to start working on not being so emotional all the time. We sat down in the living room and didn't really know what to do, he told me about the gig and how fun it was but that he wished that I was there to watch. 

Around 20 later we had decided to go up to the small hill around 10 minutes away from our apartment to just watch the sunset and catch up. 

Semi has been awfully quiet and it seemed like he carefully chose his words when he spoke.

\---

Semi’s POV

I am so nervous I want to jump off the hill and just sink into the ground. But it’s been almost two full years since i caught these feelings. I had to say something.

“You know I’d never trade anything for you, not even the sun?” what the fuck did I just say that’s too cliche. Oh fuck, she’ll hate me.

“That’s really sweet, I wouldn’t trade anything for you either” she said back, which was a huge stress relief. 

“No I mean like, I don’t know,” I’m a nervous wreck, I can’t even speak properly.

“What?”

“I’m just, I uh, I like you a lot, like a lot, like I kinda am in love with you” oh my god, I’ve done it.

“This is not some stupid prank right, where are you tendou?” she said, trying to look behind the bushes 10 meters from us.

“No no no, please, I’m fully serious, it’s been what, almost two years now?”

“Are you for real”

“Yes 100%”

“100%?”

“YES”

“Oh, well, I am more than happy to announce that the feelings are mutual”

“You’re not kidding right?” I said, kind of not believing her. It’s too good to be true.

“Yes I’m serious, I like you a lot, like I like you the most” she said, kind of laughing at me panicking.

“Oh my god do you know how nervous I was? I called my mom!” I said, calming down a bit. She continued laughing and put her hand on top of mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at her, she is truly the most beautiful girl in my eyes. I hope she knows that.

I got a bit more courage when she said that she liked me back, so I grabbed her by the back of the neck, she gave me a small nod and I kissed her. Just as I expected, fucking amazing. 

One kiss turned into two and two turned into more than I could count. But I’m not mad about it, I loved it. 

\---

This night we didn’t sleep in our separate rooms, we slept in the same bed in my room, cuddling and deciding that we’re now a couple. It felt nice and comforting. One thing that wasn’t as nice or comforting was waking up in an empty bed searching for warmth. As soon as I got up I was hit with a not so nice ache in my stomach. I got under the covers again and hugged myself in search of comfort. 

After about 10 minutes she came into my room and handed me a plate of pancakes, she looked at me weirdly.

“What are you staring at?” 

“You look sick, you're pale” she answers hesitantly.

“I don’t really feel too good, I’ve got a stomach ache” I groand, feeling kinda guilty. I wanted to spend the first day with my new girlfriend in a fun way that we both enjoyed, like going stargazing or going to the cafe.

“Oh wait right there I’ll get some medicine” she said quickly and ran out to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet is. I could also hear her starting to run the bathtub. 

“I got you some alka seltzer and started running the tub so you can take a bath if you want”

“Thank you, I appreciate it” I said with a smile on my face. How could I be this lucky.

\---

While she was out buying some food and snacks at the convenience store I decided to call my dad and tell him about us. 

“But didn’t you and your last girlfriend last for what, a month? You need to take these kinds of things seriously Eita” he said with a stern voice, kind of scaring me.

“But that wasn’t the same” it totally wasn’t, he’d have feelings for y/n during his relationship with his last girlfriend, never lost them. The truth is, he tried getting over her by getting with this other girl. 

“I really love her and I’m sure this will last, I know it by the way she says my name”

“Whatever you say, as long as you’re both happy, I’m happy for you” he sounded a lot more friendly now. “I’d like to meet her, maybe you and her could come visit soon, eh?”

“I’ll talk to her and we’ll get back to you and mom, I’ll make you proud of your son” I said, happy that both my parents are excited to meet the girl I hold so dearly.

\---

y/n’s POV

Semi feels a lot better now and we finally got to go on our first date. Were at a cafe in town while planning what to do next. We decided to go to the bridge over the small lake and have a small picnic dinner and then stargaze and then go home and just cuddle, maybe watch a movie before we fall asleep. 

We bought some snacks and drinks on our way to the bridge. When it was our turn to pay and Semi pulled out his card from his wallet, I caught a glimpse of the polaroid he took of us while at a concert about a year ago, way before we even got together. 

When we got out of the store I questioned him about what I saw.

“I thought it was cute” was all he said before grabbing my hand and starting dragging me towards our destination.

“For how long have you had it in your wallet?”

“Since we started dating, Konoha thought it was real funny, he’s just jealous cause he hasn't had a girlfriend since high school” he said.

“When is the next time you have a rehearsal?” 

“We’re taking a small pause after our gig now and we haven't planned anything, why?”

“I’d just like to see you play, I hear it all the time at home but I’ve only heard you play with the others once, and it was a while ago I got to see them, but only if it’s okay and I won’t be in the way”

“I’ll be sure to bring you next time, and I’m sure they would like to see you again” he said as he gave me a smile, something I couldn’t get enough of.

“By the way, do you know who else wants to see you?” he asked happily.

“No?” I was confused to say the least, but curious. “Who?”

“My parents, I told them about you and they asked if we wanted to visit them in Miyagi, we could take the train” the fact that he told his parents about me made me realize just how lucky I was. I almost cried, which he noticed.

“Oh no, what’s wrong? We don’t have to see them right now, we can wait”

“No, it’s just, I really love you” I told him, of course I wanted to meet his parents.

“I love you too, but what's wrong love?” He looked really concerned.

“Nothings wrong, I’m just really happy, happier than I thought I’d be. I’d like to visit them, if you want to we could visit mine too” 

“Of course! When do you think we should go?” we didn't really do a lot on our free time except being at home, so we had an empty schedule. “If you wanna we could go this weekend, friday to sunday and then visit your monday to wednesday?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll tell ‘em” you said with a big smile. 

\---

While stargazing we cuddled up on the blanket we had laid out on the grass, slightly tipsy after the small amount of alcohol we had consumed during our picnic.

“Could you play something, pretty please” I asked Semi, he had insisted on bringing his guitar so he could show me how well he played it even if it wasn't his main instrument, not that I doubted that.

“Of course, what do you want to hear?”

“I guess, umm, And I love her by the one and only, Kurt Cobain” you said. The song was one of your favorites.

He started playing it and softly singing along and humming the lyrics he had forgotten, even if it’s a short song, with the alcohol in his blood, he forgot some. I really like his voice, it suits the song and him a lot.

When he was done he asked “Could this be our song?”

“Please, I’d love for it to be”

“Come here” he said and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me very tenderly, the kiss was filled with nothing but love and sweetness. Then he just held me very close, I put my arms around him as he laid down, me now laying on top of his chest. I could hear the faint heartbeat and his breaths. 

“I don’t know if i’ll ever stop saying it and I don’t plan to stop, I love you” even when he says things like this, the simplest things, I can’t stop smiling. “I love you too, and won’t ever stop”

\---

The visits went by, his parents seemed to like me and my parents liked him. Both families supporting us and telling us to call them for help if we need help with anything at home in Tokyo. 

“y/n! Could you please call my phone, I can’t find it, I swear I put it on the couch!” he yelled from the living room.

You called his phone and soon enough I heard the acoustic version of And I love her faintly from our bedroom. Yes, we now share a bedroom and the one that was mine before turned into a small music studio.

“What is that I hear? Have you changed the ringtone for my number?” I teased, actually burning up on the inside. Him changing the ringtone for my number to our song made me really happy.

“Yes, what about it?” he asked, a little embarrassed.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s cute”

“You’re cute” he said, sounding like a teenage boy not knowing how to flirt.

“Oh shut up” I said, now it’s my turn to be a little embarrassed.

\---

“Hey guys!” I said walking into Hanamaki’s basement, greeting everyone.

“Take a look at my girlfriend!” Semi exclaimed happily.

“Shut up bitch, only cause you got a girl now doesn't mean you have to push it up our faces” Tendou said grumpy

“But I want to show her off '' he groaned. As sappy and cliche as he could be, I couldn’t help but blush a little.

“If you can’t behave, I'll kick you out, and keep her here as a hostage” Hanamaki threatened and pointed at me by the last part.

Konoha was just sitting on the couch looking in between everyone as they spoke, not really understanding what we were talking about because apparently, he was fucking dazed.

\---

Timeskip 6 years

Watching Eita playing with our child was something I didn’t think I’d ever see 7 years ago. He is now 3 years old and is already learning how to play guitar with the help of his father. We moved to a bigger apartment suiting a small family better when we got him. Now being engaged to the love of my life and having a child with him is more than I could ask for. We still go to the small hill by our old apartment on our anniversary every year and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
